Return of the Whirlpool
by Nightwarrior66
Summary: This is a rewrite of Rise of the Village Hidden in the Sky. Naruto has failed to rescue Sasuke and now he has been banished. With Jiraiya by his side, how strong can he become? Please read to see what happens and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Ninjawarrior here! I have decided to rewrite village hidden in the sky for many reasons, namely I feel like I rushed it too much. This takes place earlier than ROTVHS as I decided to make it take place after the Sasuke retrieval arc. This story will have much more detail, and show training, and more battles so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

The sun was just rising in the Hidden Leaf Village, and it was also a few days after Naruto and his team had failed to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound 4. Suddenly there was a tapping on his window.

"Yo Naruto, Lord Hokage has requested your appearance in her office immediately. It doesn't seem to be good news." Kakashi said.

"Ok Sensei, lets go." The two walked down the street with Naruto receiving more hateful glares than normal, if that was even possible. However no one dared to try anything especially with Kakashi Hatake walking with him.

"Ah good your both here." Tsunade said trying not to begin crying with the news she had received.

"What is it that it was so important, granny?" Naruto questioning not realizing what was about to happen.

"The stupid council has decided to have you banished from the village. The elders agreed so there was nothing I could do I was powerless, I am sorry Naruto. But do not fear, I am sending Jiraiya here with you to train you and make you strong. The akatsuki will not be able to find you as easily anymore since you will not be with a village." Tsunade said fighting back the urge to start crying.

"Fine, this village treats me like crap anyway. I nearly died trying to bring Sasuke back and this is how they repay me? Very well, fine I will leave but they have made a big mistake. When do we leave pervy sage?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"As soon as your ready we can head out, I will have the toads reverse summon us to mount myoboku." Jiraiya explained.

"Let's go now, I want nothing to do with this village right now." Naruto said receiving a nod from Jiraiya who then summoned a toad and had them reverse summoned to the land of toads.

'And now to go tell the council what a big mistake they made.' Tsunade thought to herself as she made her way to the council room where the council was waiting.

"Ah good to see you made it on time, I presume the demon boy has left?" Questioned Homaru.

"Naruto you mean? Yes he is gone, but I am sure you haven't seen the last of him. But on to other news, I have decided now was a good of time as any to reveal Naruto's heritage to you guys. Have you ever wondered who his parents were?" Tsunade questioned.

"No not really, who would care about that things heritage anyway?" A pink banshee yelled out receiving nods of approval from the civilian side of the council while the shinobi side already had begun guessing who his parents might be.

"His parents were none other than Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. They had married in secret to keep their enemies from finding out." Tsunade said while smirking.

"That's impossible! There is no way that demon boy is their son, why would the Fourth Hokage seal away a demon into his own son?" The pink haired banshee questioned the Hokage.

"Minato would never ask another family to do something he would not be able to do himself. Also he needed to use a baby since their chakra coils are not yet developed, so they could handle the demon. Minato was a seal master who knew what he was doing, he asked the village to watch over his only son and you treated him like a demon. If Naruto really was the Kyubi then the village would have been destroyed a long time ago due to his terrible treatment I hope you are all happy." Tsunade told them and left the room, figuring that was a good of time as ever to leave the council to their thoughts.

 **With Naruto and Jiraiya**

"So this is the land of toads?" Naruto questioned while looking around the opening.

"Yes, this is where we will be spending at least the next 3 years or so training to make you strong. For tonight we will relax, and you can get settled in our new home. Maybe catch up with kichi and tatsu, since they will become your personal summons." Jiraiya decided.

"Ok ero-sennin, so we are going to start training tomorrow then?" Naruto questioned getting excited.

"Yes, I will create a training schedule for us tonight. But I have decided it is finally time to tell you about your heritage that has been hidden from you. I know you won't be happy about it but your parents are Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage." Jiraiya explained while giving Naruto a moment to take it all in.

"Why? Why would he seal a demon inside his own son?" Naruto questioned softly.

"How could he ask another family to do something he could not do himself? He and your mother loved you very much and I want you to know they wish very much so that they could have been here to watch you grow up. They did however, leave scrolls from you to learn from and that is what we will be training off of. I will make you strong Naruto, strong enough to uphold your parent's legacy. But know this, it won't be an easy road, but I know you can do it." Jiraiya said hoping Naruto would understand.

"I guess I get it, I might not like it but I at least understand now why I was chosen to hold the kyuubi." Naruto said quietly.

"Good, now go get yourself situated for after today you will not be doing too much relaxing." Jiraiya said with a smirk and Naruto ran off to find his two summons.

"So that is the boy you believe to be in the prophecy?" An old toad asked as he came out of the shadows having decided to just observe.

"Yes, I believe he is the one who will be able to bring peace to this world. I really appreciate you willing to train him to become a sage, he will be able to pull it off, I know it." Jiraiya said determinedly.

"We will see, I assume you will be training him in fuinjutsu as well?" Fukusaku questioned.

"Yes he will need it in order to learn his father's most prized technique, the Hiraishin. I personally was never able to learn it due to it being blood sealed away into a scroll, otherwise the council would have given it away to the last so called loyal Uchiha a long time ago." Jiraiya said sadly.

"Well lets go get dinner, I am sure Ma has something cooking and we should go over Naruto's training schedule for the next few years." Fukasaku decided receiving a nod of agreement from Jiraiya.

 **Well that's the first chapter done guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it is quite different from Rise of the Village Hidden in the Sky but it will all tie in after a few chapters or so. I decided it would be best to show this side of the story, and figured it made a bit more sense than Naruto just randomly knowing his heritage and the Hiraishin! Well please review, favorite and follow! I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I am really doing my best at not rushing things and I love constructive criticism! I will be updating as often as I possibly can, which will be at least once a week and sometimes more if possible! The chapters will hopefully each become longer and longer as my writing improves so please bear with me** **if anyone is interested in co-writing I am open to that idea as well so please shoot me a pm if you are interested. Well let's get on with the chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite this story!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The next morning**

"Ok Naruto, I hope you took the time to relax last night because like I said, you wont have much time to relax and have leisure time now that training has begun." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"I know Pervy Sage, I need to become strong to beat the Akatsuki and uphold my parent's legacy. So what does the training schedule look like?" Naruto asked excitedly as Jiraiya tossed him a scroll having it all written down. Naruto began reading:

Year one:

0700- 0800: Eat, and warm up

0800-1000: Taijutsu

1000-1100: Non elemental ninjutsu rotating with chakra control

1100-1300: Elemental ninjutsu

1300-1400: Lunch and rest.

1400-1600: Kenjutsu and katas

1600-1800: Fuinjutsu

1800-1900: Read up on strategies, and history

1900- Morning: rest, and eat dinner

"This looks intense Pervy Sage, but I am ready." Naruto said with a grin.

"Good, now to begin with we will skip the taijutsu for today as I will have to do some research on what style might work best for you. So let's move onto the non-elemental ninjutsu portion, we will work on making your shadow clones more useful. I am kind of surprised you haven't figured it out already, but whatever your shadow clones experience, you experience it as well." Jiraiya explained receiving a shocked look from Naruto.

"Does that mean I can use it to make my training go a lot faster?" Naruto asked finally putting two and two together.

"Exactly! However this hasn't been really experimented with before since no one has as much chakra to waste as you do Naruto. To begin with I want you to create just 50 shadow clones and have them split up. 25 of them will work on chakra control while the other 25 and you will be working on a new non elemental ninjutsu. I will be teaching you how to use shuriken shadow clone jutsu. The hand signs are in this order ox-dog-dragon-rat-dog-boar-snake-tiger. I want you to try the jutsu now, take your time with the hand signs at first to see how it goes." Jiraiya explained to a pretty excited Naruto who then created his shadow clones.

"Ok here I go!" Naruto did threw a shuriken and did the hand signs but was only able to get the shuriken to double.

"Not a bad start Naruto, just keep practicing and have half the clones go at it as well. I am sure it wont take too long, and as soon as one of you has it down dispel the clones and try it again it should come easier. Repeat this until you can use the jutsu without any problems, for now I will give the other half of the clones a chakra control exercise."

"Ok Pervy sage!" Naruto said as he was attempting the jutsu yet again but to no avail, but that wouldn't let him give up.

 **1 Hours later**

"Pervy sage! I nearly got it, I was able to create a clone most of the time but I am still struggling." Naruto explained looking a bit down at not being able to get it down yet.

"It's ok Naruto, you made good progress you should be able to complete it tomorrow then we can start a new jutsu. Now onto the elemental ninjutsu section, I want you to channel your chakra into this paper so we can test out your affinity." Jiraiya explained and showing an example.

"Ok." Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper and it split in half, and became soggy.

"Ok great, it seems like you have an affinity for wind as well as water. I am guessing the wind came from your father and the water from your mother since the Uzumaki were known for their sealing, as well as their water jutsu." Jiraiya said happily.

"So how do I begin with the jutsu?" Naruto questioned.

"I want you to make 50 clones once more, 25 of them will work on trying to control your wind chakra, while the other 25 will work on controlling your water chakra. I will teach water jutsu first since they are a bit easier to control then wind, and the toads will also be able to aide you in this field. First jutsu I will teach you is the water clone jutsu. It will take less chakra to create them then shadow clones, and it will be good to have a variety." Jiraiya decided.

"Ok great so what are the hand signs?"

"Just make the tiger seal and try to focus water chakra to make it." Jiraiya explained.

"Ok, water clone jutsu!" Naruto called out but wasn't very successful as the water just dissipated not even making a clone of himself.

"You made the water move so it is a start, just keep working at it and I will try to guide you in what to do. Work at this for another half an hour or so, then we will dispel your clones working on the water control exercises." Jiraiya decided as he took a seat on one of the nearby toad statues where Fukasaku was waiting.

"He sure is determined isn't he, Jiraiya-boy." Fukasaku questioned while watching the boy put in all of his effort to try and get the jutsu down.

"Yes he is, I have no doubt that he can one day surpass his parents. It will take a lot of time, but with the amount of clones he has at his disposal it will take maybe 2 years to surpass his father. I just hope he has a knack for fuinjutsu since it is the base of the Hiraishin." Jiraiya said while watching his godson try to make the water clones.

 **With Naruto**

'Dammit, why can't I get this dame water clone down? What am I doing wrong!?' Naruto thought to himself in anger and frustration.

'Maybe I can ask Gamakichi or Gamabunta if they know anything about water style jutsu and see if they can give me some advice since Jiraiya doesn't seem to know too much about it himself.' Naruto decided as he ran off to find one of the toads.

"Where do you think he went Pa?" Jiraiya questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"My guess would be to ask one of the other toads for advice seeing as he has yet to get down the clone jutsu. He is so close too, he just needs more control over the water and he would have it I'm sure. It's a shame he didn't share chakra natures with you isn't it? It would have made things much easier if that were the case." Fukasaku said with a slight sigh.

"True it would have, but at the same time I wouldn't have been able to help teach him his clan ninjutsu. He needs to find out one day that his clan once had their own village, and what happened to them. But I fear he is not yet able to comprehend the whole situation." Jiraiya explained receiving and understanding nod from Fukasaku.

"Well it looks like he is back Jiraiya-boy, let us see what he has learned." Fukasaku said with interest.

 **Back with Naruto**

'Ok, so Gamabunta said something about focusing and fusing my chakra so it would become one.' Naruto thought to himself as he made the ram sign to try and concentrate his chakra.

'Ok now!'

"Water style: Water clone jutsu!" Naruto said finally being able to make a clone, it wasn't perfect but it was a full clone of himself none the less.

"Good job Naruto, now we can move on to one more water style jutsu. I want you to dispel your 25 clones working on the water exercises and take in their memories. Once you do that then we will move on to the next jutsu." Jiraiya explained.

"Ok." Naruto then preceded to dispel his clones and learned what they learned. Thanks to this, Naruto felt he had a better handle on his water affinity and could tell he was one step closer to following in his parent's footsteps.

"Ok now what I am going to teach you now is a jutsu your mother used to know, it is a defensive technique rather than an offensive. I am pretty sure you already saw it in battle once, it's called water prison jutsu. The hand signs are in this order Snake - Ram - Horse - Hare - Ram - Horse – Hare, and it will work great with your clones so you don't have to worry about being attacked by another enemy while holding onto the sphere." Jiraiya explained.

"So I am guessing this one is more difficult to master then due to the fact that the water needs to become a certain density to be of any use." Naruto summed up receiving a nod from Jiraiya.

"Correct, the reason this jutsu works so well is due to the fact that it can hold a prisoner for an extended period of time without worry of them breaking free. It is said to have the strength of steel, and it can be performed by expelling water out of your mouth rather than a natural water source if there were none. Now why don't you give it a shot? Try focusing water chakra in your throat and try expelling into a sphere." Jiraiya suggested.

"Ok Pervy sage. Water style: water prison jutsu!" Naruto expelled water from his mouth and attempted to create a sphere but it only held for a few seconds before dispersing onto the ground into nothing more than a puddle.

"That wasn't a bad attempt, I will allow you to make 50 more clones on top of the ones you already have out. Have 25 work on mastering the water clone jutsu, and have 25 work on the water prison jutsu. I want you to switch between the two, and in 15 minute intervals disperse the clones and see what they learned. After you disperse them, take in the knowledge and try the jutsu. Every time you do this, the jutsu will become a second nature just like your shadow clones. I want you to keep this up for an hour and then head for lunch, I need to go out and get some supplies so I will be gone until the next lesson." Jiraiya said as he leaf sushined away leaving a semi aggravated Naruto behind.

"Ok! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out as 50 clones poofed into existence and worked endlessly on the two jutsu.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am working on making them as long as possible so please bare with me! This was nearly 2000 words so its getting there! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow this story it means a lot to me. Also I happily take constructive criticism and advice, and if you are interested in co writing feel free to pm me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am really making an attempt to update as much as possible, but I am upset chapter 2 didn't get any reviews! Come on people please leave reviews as well! I want to know what you guys think of this story, and to be able to interact with you! Well please, please, please don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow this story!**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto had been training with Jiraiya at Mount Myoboku for about a year now and his training was coming along great. He had perfected the water prison jutsu, and the water clone jutsu as well as a variety of other water based attacks. He also managed to gain perfect control over his water and wind chakra, and is even managed to combine his wind nature with his rasengan to create wind style: rasenshuriken.

"You've come a long way in just a year Naruto, though your fuinjutsu still needs a lot of work." Jiraiya said light heartedly receiving a chuckle from Naruto. It had been a long year, and Naruto has become a strong ninja to look out for. He still wasn't at Kakashi's level or anything, but he was easily high chunin level maybe even low jounin level in strength.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei, I am glad I have finally been able to touch on the Hiraishin and practice writing out the formula. I still can't figure out how my father was able to pull it off, it's still all too complicated to me. Every time I think I come close to figuring it out, I hit another dead end." Naruto said looking a bit down and annoyed.

"If anyone can figure it out it's you. Naruto. But tomorrow we start a new training schedule so be prepared, training will be amped up from now on. Here's the scroll with the schedule on it, I want you to read over it and memorize it." Jiraiya said sternly as he leaf shunshined back to where they were sleeping.

Naruto opened the scroll and nearly fainted when he read what was in store for him.

0600-0700: Eat breakfast, and warm up for training.

0700-0900: Taijutsu and muscle build up rotating with Kenjutsu.

0900-1100: Wind Jutsu practice

1100-1300: Water jutsu practice

1300-1400: Lunch and stretch

1400-1700: Fuinjutsu

1700-2000: Sage training with Fukasaku

2000-0600: Dinner and rest

Naruto knew at this point, that this was going to be much harder than the previous year. He was most excited about the sage training with Pa, and probably the addition of other toads.

 **The next morning**

"Good to see you up nice and early, hope you ate breakfast and warmed up cause it's going to be a long day. Today I am going to give you some gravity seals that can be adjusted with chakra. It will help you gain speed while we work on taijutsu and you are to only take them off if I say so." Jiraiya explained as he placed the seals onto Naruto. Once the seals were in place they took up positions and began training.

Just as Jiraiya said the days training was long and tiring; and it was only 1200. The wind jutsu training went as well as expected, nothing too shocking happened. Naruto managed to perfect two jutsu while working on trying to combine both water and wind nature into one rasengan to make it more long range.

"How is that jutsu coming along, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked hoping his student was finally close to completing the jutsu he was working on for quite some time now.

"It's coming along well, but I am still trying to work on expanding my chakra so it comes out into a cyclone like shape rather than a shuriken. I can finally do the rasengan one handed, but this is so much tougher than this." Naruto said while thinking at what he could do to improve it.

"Well it is about lunch time and I think its time we went and got you some new clothing. It seems as if you finally gained a little height on you, and with all this training that horrid jumpsuit of yours is finally being too warn out to wear." Jiraiya said adding a little joke about the jumpsuit.

"It isn't that bad is it, Pervy-sage?" Naruto asked light heartedly back.

"Yes, it is screaming kill me now! Well lets head out to this nearby village I found back when I was doing sage training, we can continue training and eat on the way." And with that the duo made off to the village that was about half an hour's journey away.

 **At the store**

"Ok Naruto, take a look around and try to find something you like, preferably with little to no orange." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Ok Pervy-sage, I guess I can deal without too much orange. I'll let you know when I find something!" Naruto called out as he wandered into the store trying to find something that stood out to him. He was wandering around for what seemed to be ages until he found an outfit he thought he could like. He then headed into the changing room to try it on.

"Oi! Pervy-sage! What do you think of this?" Naruto called out to his godfather. He was now wearing a plain black head band where his forehead protector used to be, black short sleeved shirt with red jacket with the zipper open and black flames licking the bottom, with 2 black stripes running down each arm, black anbu styled pants with 2 orange stripes running down each side, his katana on his back, and black ninja sandals. He was finally beginning to look like a ninja, and Naruto had to admit it looked better than the orange jumpsuit he had been wearing this whole time.

"Looks good Naruto, we should get a few of those outfits. Something tells me that you will be changing it up again in the next year or so." Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, do you think they could add the mount Myoboku symbol to a metal plate? I would like to have it on the headband to show my affiliation with them like you do." Naruto questioned.

"Sure I don't see why they couldn't, we might have to come pick it up later though or we could send a messenger toad out for it if anything." Jiraiya said as they went up to the register to pay. The two then made their way back to the land of toads, only after picking something up to eat along the way.

"Ok so now its fuinjutsu time right?" Naruto asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, now you have come a pretty long way in the past year but there is still much to learn. You can now do storage seals with ease, as well as all the other basic seals but it is time we moved onto more advance stuff. I know your dying to be able to use your fathers Hiraishin so we can work on writing out those seals some more until you have those perfect." Jiraiya decided making a very happy Naruto.

Naruto then created around 100 clones, 50 to study the scrolls his father left him and 50 to work on writing out the seals. The three hours seemed to come and go, and Naruto finally seemed to be getting the hang of writing out the seals. His father wrote down a lot of tips to learning this jutsu, and Naruto was just hoping at this point it would be enough.

"Good work today Gaki, the seals are starting to look pretty good. It won't come over night so don't get so down about not being able to perfect it in 3 hours. It is now time for you to go with Lord Fukasaku to begin your sage training, but I am going to warn you right now. This training will be the toughest out of everything you have learned so far, even I haven't perfected sage training yet." Jiraiya said causing Naruto to gape at him.

"Then how do you expect me to perfect it then!?" Naruto questioned getting annoyed at him.

"Because I have faith in you, and you have shadow clones to help you whereas I didn't." Jiraiya told him with a grin.

"Ok Pervy-sage, I will have this down in a months' time flat, count on it!" Naruto then ran off to where Fukasaku was waiting with Gamakichi.

"Ok Naruto-boy are you ready to begin sage training?" Fukasaku questioned.

"You better believe it, I will surpass Jiraiya and my father in sage jutsu." Naruto said with a determined look on his face.

"Very well, Naruto-boy. To begin with you must understand how sage mode works. In order to go into sage mode, you must be able to draw in nature energy and mix it evenly with your own chakra. It is risky however, if you draw in too much nature energy, then you will start developing toad like features. If you go too far without one of us around, then you can permanently become a toad or a statue. Another drawback to this is that you cannot draw in nature energy while moving but that is where Ma and I come in. But that is for another lesson a long way down the road. Now, are you ready to get started?" Fukasaku asked.

"You bet I am! But how do I draw in the nature energy?" Naruto questioned suddenly realizing he hadn't a clue how to begin.

"You see this oil fountain behind me? We will use this to help you with the beginning of this training, and we will gradually use less and less until you don't need it anymore." Fukasaku explained.

"Would it be ok if I created shadow clones to help me with this?" Naruto questioned being hopeful.

"I suppose, but I wouldn't recommend any more than 3, otherwise I am not sure I would be able to keep up with you." Fukasaku told him.

"Alright! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out as 3 clones poofed into existence and finally started his training to become a sage.

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really am trying to work on making these chapters longer and longer, but I am struggling ! So I apologize on that part, but I will be updating again by the end of the week, hopefully a few more times. So please leave a review, follow and favorite this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites so far! Sorry I haven't updated, I got addicted to Pokémon go and I got a boyfriend :D so updates will still be coming and hopefully they will come at a steady pace of once or twice a week, and more often if I can** **I am still open to a co-writer so if you are interested please shoot me a pm. Also, for the future I am looking for clans, and characters for the story so feel free to submit down below. Use this guide for your character:**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Age:**

 **Rank:**

 **Chakra Affinity:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Jutsu:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **Team:**

 **I am looking for a decent number of characters, and there will be plenty of main characters needed so please submit some people! Now on to the chapter, don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Naruto had been working on sage jutsu, and fuinjutsu for about a year now and he has just mastered sage mode, and the taijutsu to go with it.

"Good job Naruto-boy, you have become very strong in the past couple years. It is a shame Konoha banished you, you would've made an excellent Hokage there one day." Fukasaku complimented.

"Thanks Pa, Pervy-sage said that they revoked the banishment before anyone really found out about it due to my heritage. I'm thinking I might go back for a little while until I figure out what I really want to do. Plus I can easily get out of there, especially now that I know how to use the Hiraishin." Naruto said with a grin. On top of mastering sage mode, Naruto has now mastered his father's most prized jutsu the Hiraishin and was quite proud of these accomplishments. The only thing left for him to really master is using the Kyubi's power and taking control of it. The Nine tailed fox was a stubborn demon, who has yet to open up to Naruto, but he was now on talking terms.

"That's not a terrible idea Naruto-boy, you learned everything we threw at you much faster than we anticipated and even Jiraiya-boy is out of things to teach you right now. You soaked up ever wind and water jutsu we threw at you, and even managed to make two new Rasengan. Jiraiya sent word to Tsunade that you might be going back, we can go whenever you're ready." Pa told him. Jiraiya had to leave the Mountain a few months ago due to the Akatsuki being on the move again.

"Ok, let's go now. I cant use Hiraishin to get there since I don't have any markers there, plus it would be a bad idea for them to know about that jutsu right away." Naruto said as they made their way to the portal that led to just outside Konoha.

"I will go with you to the Hokage's office so there is no question of what you're doing here. Plus you don't have a Konoha head band anymore, but you wear our symbol now." Pa said as they made their way into the village, receiving shocked glances from the guards at the gates who were too surprised to even stop them.

 **At the tower**

"Oi Baachan, I guess I'm back for now." Naruto said as he went into the office.

"Jiraiya said you've changed a lot, but I guess you still don't know formalities." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Guess not, well I was told the council revoked my banishment just because of my damn heritage?" Naruto questioned, kind of annoyed that this was the only reason.

"Correct, now what do you plan to do now that you are back? Jiraiya told me of your training, I don't plan to keep you at genin rank, but you must be tested." Tsunade questioned.

"I guess I could go back with Kakashi and Sakura it that is ok." Naruto suggested.

"We will see, I will have Kakashi test yours and Sakura's teamwork. I have been training Sakura for the past 2 and a half years personally brat, so don't piss her off too much. But I want to say, you look so much like your father brat and I am sorry we had to keep your heritage from you for so long." Tsunade said as she took a good look at Naruto who had once again changed his outfit. Now he was wearing black anbu style pants with orange stripes running along the legs, a long black sleeved shirt with 2 orange strips running up and down the sleeves, a cloak just like his father's only it was red with black flames with the word sage on the back (Think sage cloak from battle with pein), and his Mount Myoboku head band. His hair was now much longer, about the same length his father's was.

"Thanks Baachan, I wanted to honor his memory. If you don't mind I want to keep this head band on rather than the Konoha one. I know I am allowed to since Pervy-sage does, plus I don't know if I will be staying for good we will see what happens." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Fine, meet Kakashi and Sakura at your old training ground in an hour. For now here are the keys to your parents old place, it wasn't anything fancy but it's a nice little house close to the old Uchiha compound. Your Kaachan and Sasuke's used to be best friends, it's a shame the same didn't happen with you and Sasuke." Tsunade said as she tossed Naruto the keys.

"Thanks." Naruto then made his leave but Tsunade stopped him

"It's good to see you brat, your friends missed you. I told them you were just on a long term training mission, no one knows you were banished." Naruto nodded and left via shushin to just outside the Uchiha compound and went to find his house.

'So this is my parent's old house huh?' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto unlocked the door for probably the first time in 15 years, and man was it dusty. He decided to explore his house and started with the living room. All around were books, scrolls, and picture of his parents. He even found a picture of his father's old team and recognized only Kakashi. Naruto decided that he would ask Kakashi about his parents later, but continued to explore the house.

Naruto began to get choked up and wondered what his life could have been if his parents had survived. He looked through the bookshelves that had gathered a lot of dust over the years and found scrolls and books on theory, jutsu, and history. His eyes stopped when he found something that interested him, History of the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Naruto wondered why he had never heard of that village before and made it his goal to read that book later on, but set it back for the time being.

He continued his way through the house and found a medium sized kitchen that needed major updating, and a hall that led to the bedrooms. Naruto then knew that this was going to be the hardest part of the whole tour. He then preceded to the first room which he assumed to be his parents, it had a lot of pictures, including one of his father and mother when she was pregnant with him. Naruto opened the closet to find one of his father's cloaks, and outfits that he saw in many of the pictures around the house. He looked through some of the drawers and didn't find anything to unusual until he opened one from the bedside table and found a strange looking headband.

'Why in the world is this here? I have to ask granny about this, but that will have to wait until later.' Naruto decided as he exited the room, and went to the last room to look around. This time Naruto nearly cried, when he opened the door he found a crib that was never able to be used, and a ton of toys that would never be played with. Naruto then poked around the drawers and closet, and quickly became teary eyed.

'Why did they have to die? My life would have been so much different, and a lot better had they lived' Naruto thought as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. He then realized what time it was and decided to make his way to the training grounds to see his sensei and team mate for the first time in nearly three years.

 **At the training grounds**

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Any idea what this meeting is about?" Sakura asked as she approached the training ground.

"We are apparently getting a new team mate, I wonder who it is?" Kakashi questioned. Tsunade had now appeared with Shizune, and Jiraiya who had arrived in the village shortly after Naruto. Jiraiya hadn't seen his student since near the beginning of his sage training, and even he didn't know how far Naruto had come. He was honestly surprised that his student had returned to the village after everything that had happened.

"That is correct, he should be here shortly however." Tsunade responded as she walked up to the training ground. And as if on cue, Naruto arrived via shushin.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto questioned receiving shocked looks from Kakashi, Sakura and even Jiraiya since he hadn't seen Naruto since before he changed his outfit. Kakashi was shocked that Naruto was back, and at the fact that he looked so much like his father, while Sakura was just shocked to see her old team mate back after so long.

"Is that really you, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she gaped at him.

"Yup, sorry I was gone for so long but stuff happened that I can't really go over. But I hope all has been well?" Naruto questioned with a grin.

"It's been quiet and lonely honestly, but Tsunade-sama has kept me busy." Sakura told him with a smile.

"That's good, so what is this test?" Naruto questioned as he faced Tsunade and Kakashi.

"It will be you and Sakura against Kakashi, I want to see where both of your levels are at. After this I will assign you a rank accordingly, and we will see what happens from there. You are still short a team mate either way, so I might have to keep you on the reserves list for the time being and put you with teams here and there. But enough chit chat, Kakashi take it from here." Tsunade explained receiving a nod from Kakashi.

"Right, the rules are the same as last time. This will be the bell test all over, only this time I think I am going to have to take you two more seriously." Kakashi explained as he put his book away, Sakura put on her gloves and Naruto unsealed his sword placing it on his waist receiving a surprised look from everyone watching.

"I have changed a lot Kakashi-sensei I am not the same brat that I used to be, I want you to take me seriously and not hold back." Naruto requested.

"We will see, what happens. Now let us begin!" Kakashi declared as Naruto and Sakura both disappeared to create a plan.

"Ok Sakura, I know I can go toe to toe with him but what about you?" Naruto questioned.

"I know I don't have the skills to beat him just yet, but if you are so sure why don't you face him and I will provide whatever back up I can. It doesn't seem as if he left the clearing just yet, so you go face him and if he tries to escape I will pursuit. Just give me a signal if you wish for me to come out, I will take cover under that bush." Sakura decided receiving a nod from Naruto.

"Shadow shuriken jutsu!" Naruto called out as he threw a shuriken at his sensei, not wanting to give away all of his aces.

'So they finally decided to attack.' Kakashi thought to himself as he easily dodged and reflected all of the kunai that came at him.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get my attention Naruto." Kakashi yelled out as Naruto made his way into the clearing.

"Trust me Kakashi I know, so what was the first lesson? Taijutsu was it?" Naruto questioned with a smirk as he rushed at Kakashi and such a speed where he could barely keep up with him without his sharingan.

"You've become much faster I see." Kakashi said as he was blocking each blow Naruto threw at him but was wondering why Naruto was smirking. A second Naruto came from behind and was about to attack from behind but Kakashi used the replacement jutsu to dodge.

"Come on Naruto, I know you can do better than that." Kakashi called to him, but little did he know that Naruto marked him with his Hiraishin.

"Water style: Water vortex jutsu!" Naruto called as he managed to spot Kakashi who was waiting in the tree.

"Water style: water vortex jutsu!" Kakashi countered, but soon realized that Naruto's was starting to overpower his own. Kakashi decided it would be best to disperse his jutsu and jump out of the way only to be met with Naruto jumping into the air holding an unknown jutsu.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto called out as he slammed down his powerful jutsu nearly onto Kakashi who had just enough time to shushin his ass out of there.

'What in the world was that jutsu?' Kakashi thought to himself as he had just enough time to catch his breath.

"Sakura he escaped! Any idea where he went?" Naruto questioned not wanting to go into sage mode since he wanted to save that for a later date.

"Well he isn't up, or anywhere near here so lets try below!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw a chakra enhanced punch into the ground which caused most of the ground to be obliterated. Kakashi then jumped out, now realizing he definitely did not want to be hit by one of her punches.

"Sakura let me end this." Naruto decided getting kind of bored of this, he disappeared in a bright yellow flash surprising everyone there except Jiraiya who only smirked. Naruto teleported directly to Kakashi and held his sword at his throat.

"I see you learned the Hiraishin, I am quite impressed Naruto. I surrender here are the bells." Kakashi said as he sighed in defeat.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a smirk as he took the bells and took his sword off of Kakashi's throat.

"Well done you two, I see you have improved immensely Naruto. However from what Jiraiya said this wasn't even a quarter of what you learned while you were away. Based on today's performance, and Jiraiya's recommendation I have decided to give you the rank of Jounin. Congratulation's brat, it's good to have you back." Tsunade said as she handed him a vest. Naruto proceeded to put it on, and many would mistake him for Minato.

"Oi Naruto, how in the world did you learn the Hiraishin, and what was that one jutsu you threw at me?" Kakashi questioned.

"I learned the Hiraishin from my father's scrolls, and that jutsu was my rasengan combined with my wind affinity chakra. And yes I know about my parents, Pervy-sage told me about them when we reached our training area." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were younger, but with my anbu duties it was very difficult." Kakashi apologized solemnly.

"Eh don't worry about it, there is nothing to forgive." Naruto said with a grin.

"Wait you learned that jutsu from your father's scroll? So that would make you the son of the fourth Hokage!" Sakura exclaimed finally getting over the shock.

"Yes Sakura, my parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto told her as if it was no big deal.

"Well I guess you do look a lot like the 4th Hokage, I'm surprised I didn't put two and two together, along with the rest of the village." Sakura told him seemingly in deep thought.

"Well they had their reasons I guess. Well its getting late I am going to head home for the night, I have a lot of stuff to do. Baachan, should I be in your office in the morning?" Naruto questioning figuring the Hokage would want to know more about what had happened the past 2 and a half years.

"Yeah, no hurry though you've had a long day. Just come any time before noon tomorrow." Tsunade told him receiving a nod as he Hiraishin to teleport back home.

"The brat's come a long way hasn't he, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya told her with a smile.

"Yeah, and what scares me is that it is obvious he didn't show all of his skills. He obviously knows more fuinjutsu then the Hiraishin, and I am sure he knows Kenjutsu as well seeing as he has that sword. Does he know anything about the village his mother came from yet?" Tsunade questioned.

"No not yet, though I am worried about what will happen when he does. Right now, he isn't sure about what he wants to do. I don't think his goal is to become hokage anymore, but I cant be too sure. I also don't know if he plans on staying in this village forever either. One thing I know is that as soon as he finds out about the village, he will want to visit the Land of Eddy's to find out as much about his heritage as he possibly can." Jiraiya explained receiving a knowing nod from Tsunade.

"Well we can only hope he wont up and leave, but if you want to go check in on him he is staying in his parents old house now." Jiraiya nodded leaving via shushin to who knows where.

 **Well what did you guys think!? This was by far my longest chapter yet, over 3000 words! I have reasons for Naruto returning to the hidden leaf village as you saw today. Sorry the fight scene wasn't the greatest but I am working at it! Please let me know what you guys think, and Naruto's plans will be revealed in the future. I plan on letting Naruto stay in Konoha for a little while yet so bear with me, everything will be revealed in time! So please favorite, follow, and most importantly review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing, following and favoring the last chapter, it means a lot! I still cant believe I managed to pull off over 3000 words for the last chapter! It felt amazing writing that long of a chapter. But like I said I am looking for characters, and clans. Also don't worry, Naruto still has a grudge on the village and all will be revealed in good time. And yes, this is a re write of the other story, but it is also going to be quite different, but same general idea. Please use this to submit a character:**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Age:**

 **Rank:**

 **Chakra Affinity:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Jutsu:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **Team:**

 **Also so who's been playing Pokémon go? I know I have and I am team valor all the way:**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite and most importantly leave a review please!**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto had returned home, showered and put on more casual clothes to just wander around the village. He went with just an orange sweatshirt and black shorts. He decided to leave his headband in his house, and just threw on some black sandals. He decided to make a reappearance at Ichirakus but just walked the whole way since he hadn't been in the village for so long.

"Hey old man! One boy of miso ramen with extra pork please!" Naruto called in as he walked into the stand.

"Who are you calling old? Wait, is that you Naruto?" Teuchi asked shocked at seeing his number one customer after all this time.

"Yup, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto said with grin as he took a seat.

"Yeah, and to welcome you back this one's on the house!" Teuchi decided making Naruto a very happy person.

"Thanks old man, you're the best!" Naruto then took this time to think about everything that's happened thus far, and began wondering why he wanted to come back to the village after everything that's happened.

"Everything ok Naruto?" Teuchi asked as he handed Naruto his ramen.

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine, just a lot on my mind is all." Naruto responded with a smile. The rest of his meal was in silence as he was in deep thought. He kept thinking back to the book he found about a village he has never heard of.

'I need to find out what that books about, and ask Baachan about it.' Naruto decided as he paid and went back to his home to read on some of the books his parents had in the house.

 **The next morning**

"Hey Baachan, I'm here just like you asked." Naruto said as he walked into her office, to find Jiraiya there as well.

"Ok good, for now I have decided that what better way to welcome you as a jounin then to give you a genin team. Jiraiya told me that he believes you are ready both mentally, and in skill. I will also be giving a team to Neji since he to, has recently been promoted. I think you will be happy with this team, here are their files. You should meet your team at noon tomorrow at the academy." Tsunade said with a grin, hoping that this will keep Naruto put in the village.

"Ok Baachan, I will do it. But I hope this team will be good, I am going to be giving them the bell test." Naruto said as he grabbed the file, and used Hiraishin to get out of there.

 **Naruto's place**

'I wonder which team she gave me.' Naruto thought to himself as he went to the kitchen to have a drink, and read over the files.

'Heh, so she gave me Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon go figures. At least I don't have to worry about their team work, I guess I could just test their abilities and start training them. Might as well go find Neji and see what he's working with.' Naruto thought to himself as he took a short walk on over to the Hyuga complex to have a chat with said Hyuga.

"Excuse me, but I am looking for Neji Hyuga is he around?" Naruto asked, still not showing any formality to anyone.

"Yes, I will find him right away. May I ask who is looking for him?" The guard asked.

"Tell him Naruto Uzumaki is here, he probably won't believe you but just tell him please." Naruto requested receiving a nod from the guard as he went to retrieve Neji. Only moments later did he arrive with him.

"Greetings Naruto, what can I do for you?" Neji questioned not showing any sign of surprise.

"Well I thought since we are both going to be sensei to a team this year, would you want to go get something to eat and discuss our teams? I thought it would be a nice time to catch up, and go over strategies since this will be our first team." Naruto suggested.

"Sure, I can't be too long since I have some training to do my self but where will we be going?" Neji questioned figuring, what does he have to lose.

"Just hold on tight." Before Neji even had time to grasp what was happening they disappeared from sight in a flash of yellow and appeared at Ichiraku ramen.

"What was that?" Neji questioned in a gasp of shock.

"That was just a shunshin I created, but order whatever you want it's on me today." Neji didn't push any further and they both ordered their food.

"So you got a team as well, Naruto-san? It has been awhile since we last spoke, and honestly no one had a clue what happened to you." Neji questioned and stated deciding to start off with a bit of small talk.

"Well I honestly can't tell you the whole story, but I will tell you that I have been training with Jiraiya of the sanin for the past 2 and a half years learning all I could. So what team do you have anyway? I have Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, and Udon." Naruto questioned as he began to eat his ramen happily.

"I was given Hanabi Hyuga, Dadaara Aburame, and Shun Inuzuka. I guess it is a repeat of Hinata-sama's old genin team. I figure both of our teams are bound to pass based off who makes them up alone, but we will have to see of course. What kind of test to you plan on giving your team, Naruto-san?" Neji questioned.

"I will probably just give them the old bell test like Kakashi did for us, only I plan to do it tomorrow and not have them wait. It will show me how well they can come up with plans on the fly, without having any time to prep and come up with a plan. I know they will work together, so I am more trying to test their skills and how well their teamwork is. What about you Neji?" Naruto asked as he finished the last of his ramen off and asked for the bill.

"If you don't mind, I would also like to perform the bell test. I feel like it is the best way to truly test the team's potential, and to see what they will need the most work on." Neji requested, he too finishing off his ramen.

"Yeah of course I don't mind! Kakashi was the one who gave my team and I the bell test originally, but I think the 4th Hokage was the original creator of this test. I guess Kakashi's team was a lot like mine and didn't get along too well to begin with." Naruto told him with his usual happy, goofy grin.

"Thank you Naruto-san, I wish you the best of luck with your team." Neji said with a slight bow.

"It's no problem, good luck to you as well." Naruto said returning the bow a little not wanting to be rude. They both went their separate ways to prepare for whatever tomorrow would hold.

 **The next day**

"Ok class! Calm down!" Iruka called to the class who would no longer be his after this day. Iruka was proud of his students and could not wait to see them become strong shinobi.

"As of today you are no longer academy students you are not full-fledged genin of Konohagakure. I am proud of each and every one of you. Now you will be placed into teams of three, and you will be given a jounin to be your sensei. Now let's begin team 1…." Iruka continued until he reached team 7. "Team 7 will consist of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, and Udon." The three nodded at each other already guessing that they were going to be a team. "Team 8 will be Hanabi Hyuga, Dadaara Aburame, and Shun Inuzuka." Iruka said. He then read off the rest of the teams including a new Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Ok, you can all go to lunch now but be back here at noon so you will be able to meet your Jounin sensei." Iruka told them with a smile. The class then dispersed to go eat lunch as teams for the first time and possibly the last time for some of the not so fortunate

 _One hour later_

Most of the teams were already picked up by their sensei and there were only 2 teams left, team 7 and team 8.

"Team 7 meet me on the room." Naruto said as he poofed away showing he was nothing more than a shadow clone. Konohamaru looked very excited to have his niichan as his sensei, and he knew he was going to be learning a lot. The team then made their way to the roof of the academy.

"Ok now I want you to introduce yourself, say your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. I will go first to show you how it is done. I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, toads and my friends, I dislike the akatsuki, my hobbies are training, and meditating, and as for my dreams, I'm not too sure yet but I will figure it out. Your turn Konohamaru." Naruto told him with a smile.

"I am Konohamaru Sarutobi, I like ramen, Naruto-sensei, my team mates, and monkeys, I dislike those who look down on Naruto-sensei, and those who only see me as the honorable grandson, my hobbies are training, and my dreams for the future is to become Hokage one day!" Konohamaru declared happily.

"Very good, now Moegi you're up."

"I am Moegi, I like flowers, and gardening, I dislike nothing really, and as for hobbies I enjoy gardening and flower pressing, and dreams for the future? Honestly I am not sure yet, but maybe to become a great medic ninja as well as konoichi." Moegi said finishing with a smile.

"Very admirable, I will try to talk to some people about become a medic for the team. Now you're up Udon." Naruto said receiving a happy nod from Moegi who was happy about possibly becoming a medic, and a nod from Udon.

"Ok well I'm Udon, I like math, and studying strategies and tactics, I dislike not being able to solve problems, my hobbies are training, and learning new tactics that can be useful in battle, and my goal is to become the assistant to the future Hokage." Udon decided receiving a nod from his team mates and sensei.

"Ok very good. You three have very admirable goals, and I see potential for a great team with you three. But before you can officially become a team, you have to take a test. Only 3 teams will pass this last test, the rest of you will go back to the academy." Naruto said as the three genin hopefuls gasped in shock and fear.

"But we already passed the test!" Konohamaru argued receiving a chuckle from Naruto.

"Yes, well that was to only weed out those who wouldn't even stand a chance at making it as a genin. Now hold on I will take us to the training ground for the test." Naruto said as he then used Hiraishin to teleport them all there.

"What was that cool jutsu will you teach me that!?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

"Maybe one day if you pass my test but not today. Now let's get on with the test. You have until dark to retrieve these bells from me." Naruto explained.

"But there are only two bells Naruto-sensei!" Konohamaru yelled reminding Naruto of his old self which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"Well that means that one of you will be sent back indefinitely. Now you must come at me with the intent to kill, if you don't then you will have no chance of succeeding. Now start!" Naruto called as two of the three genin disappeared and attempted to hide. Naruto could easily detect them since they still don't know how to conceal their chakra while Konohamaru was standing right in front of him.

"Yo Naruto-sensei! There is no way that I will be going back to the academy, you know I have to stay a genin to become Hokage!" Konohamaru yelled at him as he charged at Naruto. Konohamaru decided it would be a good idea to face a jounin all by himself. He threw punches but Naruto was easily able to block each and every one of them.

"You will have to do better than that, Konohamaru." Naruto said with a smirk as he just kept dodging and blocking kick after kick with ease.

"I will defeat you Naruto-sensei!" Konohamaru called as he threw one last punch aiming for Naruto's head, but Naruto finally had enough of it and knocked him out went to find his team mates.

'Dangit, if Konohamaru didn't stand a chance against him then I don't either. How are we supposed to beat a jounin by ourselves? That's it! We must use team work to beat him that must be the true meaning of the test.' Udon thought to himself as realization hit in.

"Well, well Udon do you plan on facing me like your team mate did?" Naruto questioned with an evil chuckle.

"No I don't think so, there has to be more to this test then we realize. There are no way genin fresh out of the academy are supposed to defeat a jounin, especially you Naruto-sensei." Udon replied to him.

"Heh, I guess you are good at figuring things out and looking underneath the underneath. Well I will leave you be then, it looks like Konohamaru is up and trying to get the bells once more." Naruto said using the shunshin to go over to Konohamaru.

'Ahah! Sensei must have dropped the bells by accident, now is my chance!' Konohamaru decided as he reached down to grab the bells, only to be dragged up into the air with a rope by his feet.

'Well looks like he will be occupied for quite some time, I will just go wait in the clearing to see if anyone finally succeeds.

 _With Udon_

"Hey Moegi, I think there is more to this test than what is told. How are genin fresh out of the academy supposed to defeat a jounin?" Udon told her, seeing that a lightbulb just went off in her head.

"You are right! So we must come up with a plan, let's go cut down Konohamaru-kun and share this with him." Moegi told him receiving a nod from Udon as they ran off to cut down their team mate.

 _About a half an hour later_

"So that's the plan?" Konohamaru asked Udon.

"Yes, Moegi will set off multiple traps while Konohamaru distracts him with that fire jutsu he knows, while I go in for the bells. Even if it doesn't work, we should still pass due to our team work if nothing else." Udon explained receiving nods from the other two who all disappeared to do their jobs.

"I see you're back, still think you can take me on?" Naruto questioned.

"No, but we can as a team! Now Moegi!" Konohamaru called as she cut a rope to release a log which made Naruto jump out of the way.

"Fire style: Ash Pile Burning!" Konohamaru called to a very surprised Naruto who had to use his Hiraishin to get out of there, but he chose not to go too far to see where this would go. He then sensed Udon coming from behind, did a quick spin around and knocked him out of the way. The three then regrouped to try and figure out what to do next.

"What are we going to do? We can't possibly beat him he is just way to strong." Konohamaru asked him in annoyance.

"No need to fight anymore, I have seen enough. You three passed, and I am proud of you three for that. Udon, you found the true meaning of this test and went and asked your team mates for help. That was very smart of you, and your plan might've worked on anyone other than a jounin. While you still have much work to do, you all have very good potential. So as of this moment on until we are told otherwise, we are team seven. Tomorrow we will begin missions as a team. In the morning we will do some training, go to lunch around noon, then we will go receive a mission or two from the Hokage." Naruto told them, receiving happy nods from the three genin.

"Hai Naruto-Sensei!" They all said happily and went on their separate ways to prepare for the next day.

 **Well what did you guys think? I have my reasons for this and all will be revealed in good time. I appreciate all of the reviews and suggestions and it means a lot to me. I decided to do a different story line even though it is a kind of popular theme for this but I didn't want him to magically be too powerful. If anyone has anymore questions or suggestions please let me know! I love to hear back from you guys so please continue reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **PS This chapter was another 3000 words!**


	6. Authors note

**Hey everyone it has been way too long! Well good news is that I am back and I plan to update way more than I used to. A lot has happened including me moving 2100 miles away from home, but here I am! I bought a brand new computer so I will be back in full force as soon as possible. I am sad to say that I will be scrapping all of my stories written so far for the time being to work on some new fresh ones. I know some of you will be upset and maybe shocked by this but it is for the best. But please continue to follow my progression as this is a huge step for me! If anyone has story ideas that they would like to read please pm me or leave a review! I am always reading reviews and looking for new ideas. So thank you all again for the continued support and keep an eye out for what is to come!**


End file.
